


The Werewolf of Grimmauld Place

by MasterChaos1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChaos1/pseuds/MasterChaos1
Summary: Hermione Granger, Head of the DMLE, was all too happy when she was asked to go and find her best friend Harry Potter when he had missed three consecutive Weasley Family Dinners. She arrived at Grimmauld Place not really expecting anything there but what she saw was enough to chill a normal person to their bones. Books strewn about, curtains torn, Walburga's portrait living no more. These were enough to put Hermione on her guard for the Werewolf of Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Oc
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	The Werewolf of Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry doesn’t show up for the Weasley’s annual Samhain party on October 31st so Hermione floo’s over to Grimmauld Place to check-in. With the full moon high overhead, she doesn’t expect to come face to face with a large furred creature on two legs, and a pair of big feet.
> 
> ****
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my alpha and beta reader, for their work on this piece.

Hermione Jane Granger knew one thing for certain.

She despised the day that was October 31.

Halloween. All Hallows' Eve. Samhain. These were only some of the names associated with the wretched day. She could begin to tell why she hated the day in detail but it would take her hours to go over the whole thing. In short, she hated 31 October for three reasons.

First, it was the day her best friend, Harry Potter's parents were killed and his life was transformed into a living hell while he lived at what he had termed as Durzkaban. The second was the sheer stupidity of celebrating the festival known as Halloween.

Growing up as a muggle-born witch she had the extreme displeasure of experiencing both sides of the holiday.

In the Muggle World, it was termed the spookiest day of the year, the day ghosts and spirits prowled the living plane, though no one ever saw them. Which she had thought was utterly ridiculous when she was a kid and even when she knew of the Magical World's existence she thought it was ludicrous because of the Statute of Secrecy and the fact that you could see ghosts and poltergeists only if you had the ability to channel magic. Then, on said spookiest day they let children traipse around the neighbourhood collecting candy.

In the Wizarding World, she could to a certain point understand the significance of the festival. They could see ghosts and interact with them. It was the day when the Veil between the living plane and the afterlife was at its thinnest, which led to an increase in supernatural activity.

The third reason, oh this was the big reason, was actually an aftereffect of the increase in supernatural activity. The increase in magical energy within creatures which resulted in a flurry of their deepest desires. For Vampires, it was the desire to feed on blood. For Werewolves, it was the desire to create more of their kind. Veela couldn't control their allure on Halloween, nor could they prevent the spontaneous balls of fire that appeared in their hands. The full moons which usually occurred on Halloween did not help Hermione one bit.

This was because she had a secret. A secret no one knew…

She was broken out of her musings by something hitting a wooden surface. Hard and fast. She looked around the room she occupied and remembered another reason she slightly despised Halloween with Full Moons.

The Weasley Family Dinner.

For some superficial reason, Molly Weasley, the Mother Supreme, always held Family dinners on the night of the Full Moon. And of course, an annual one on Halloween because it was an important date in the Wizarding World. Hermione didn't know the reason and unlike her younger inquisitive self, she had no desire to know the reason. Right now, the topic of discussion was one, Harry Potter.

She observed the occupants of the room like a well-trained Auror, which she had to be because she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were all seated in the lawn area of the New Burrow around a circular table. To her immediate left sat Ginevra Weasley who was whispering and giggling in her wife, Luna Weasley née Lovegood's ear. They were both dressed in one of Luna's eccentric yellow dresses and whenever Hermione saw the two of them, she couldn't help but smile.

Ginny and Harry had broken up when Harry had been completely focused on his job as a budding Auror and Ginny had been focused on her Quidditch career. It had been a healthy breakup which both of them had handled maturely, with Harry even walking Luna down the aisle not a few months ago because Xenophilius Lovegood had passed away, having suffered enough from being an active participant in both wars.

Her eyes went to the next occupants of the table, who were on her immediate right, Percy Weasley and his wife, Audrey Weasley née Richards. They were focused on the discussion going on around the complete table. Percy had become somewhat tolerable after Fred's death and they treated each other with grudging respect.

Bill and Fleur were not there because they did not want to turn most of the men (and some women) at the table into drooling messes because of Fleur's haywire allure. That was why most of the children were at their place along with their aunt Gabby.

George was sitting there with his wife Angelina Weasley née Johnson and the two of them were staring amusedly at Ronald Weasley while drinking some butterbeer, the only Molly approved drink on the table.

Molly and Arthur were looking at Ron worriedly. From the position of Ron's hand on the table, Hermione deduced that Ron was the one who had slammed his hand on the table. A relationship between Ron and herself had never been on the table. She had kissed him in the heat of the battle and they both had agreed that they would just not work.

Beside him was Audrey's younger sister and Ron's fiancée, Samantha Richards. Samantha had long blonde hair much like Luna's but she had bright green eyes that were a shade lighter than Harry's. She had first thought Samantha to be a fangirl. But, she was actually very nice and bright and she wondered why Samantha had chosen to be with an ungrateful wretch like Ron.

Yes, there were moments when Hermione's anger about Ron leaving Harry and herself in the middle of the Hunt surfaced. It usually when Ron was being a whiny bitch. Which he was doing right about now. Things between the two of them were salty at best, they were no longer the best friends they used to be but they were still friends. She focused her ears on the conversation and sighed when she heard what Ron was saying.

"It's the third bloody time, Mum! I've had enough!" Ron said at an octave lower than what would be termed as bellowing.

Molly and Samantha both tried to calm Ron. Samantha said, "Ron, calm down. Harry must be busy with something important. He can't always attend the dinners."

"Busy?" Ron spat. "He's too busy for family? Well, let's ask his boss why Harry has missed out three of mum's family dinners." He replied and gave Hermione a scathing glare, who responded by raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Let's make two things very clear, Ronald." Hermione began as she crossed her arms, "At least Harry's working, and not depending on his fame like you. That in itself is an admirable achievement considering the number of years he's spent with you." This statement of Hermione made Samantha level a glare at Hermione and George smirking and tipping his glass in her direction, "Second of all, I didn't give Harry any assignments acutely aware of the fact that Molly has her family dinners on full moons." Molly smiled slightly at Hermione's thoughtfulness.

Ron grew red in the face, as he did when he was about to say something stupid in anger but before he could reply, Ginny cut in.

"Ron, if you would stop being a whiny git, one of us could go and check up on Harry and where he has been." It was surprising how much Luna had mellowed out Ginny's hotheadedness which could clearly be seen as she spoke in a calm and reasonable tone.

Samantha said, "That's a great idea and I'm sure Hermione could check up on Harry, can't she?" She looked at Hermione with a look and a gesture towards the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Samantha. Once they were out of earshot, Samantha whispered, "Ron's having one of his fits and you're not making it better. Will you please go and check where the hell Harry is? I swear when you find him tell him I'm going to fucking murder him."

Hermione shook her head, "Sam, I'm sure Harry has a good reason." She tried to say it in a convincing tone but even she did not believe that crap.

From the looks of it neither did Samantha.

"Three dinners, Hermione? He's been absent for three fucking dinners and he's been avoiding all of us, including blowing you off at the office, right?"

Hermione shifted on her feet a bit, "Well, I haven't really summoned him into my office lately." This had been noticed by most of the Auror Department and Hermione had a very reasonable explanation for this… or so she said.

Samantha groaned, "Hermione!" She sighed after that, "Okay, fine. Will you just please go and check on him. While he is expected at this dinner I do want to know if he's okay or not."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the Weasleys' fireplace. The first destination in her mind was a futile attempt according to her. 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had closed off the ancestral home of the Blacks a few weeks ago because no one really used it. This included barring off the Floo entrance as well but Hermione reasoned that she should give it a try. Her second option had to be Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, Harry's current address of residence.

She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stood in the fireplace. She enunciated, "12 Grimmauld Place." She didn't really expect the Floo entrance to be open so it came as a surprise to her when emerald green flames completely enveloped her and sent her spinning. Much like her best friend, she found herself facing the floor of Grimmauld Place.

She grumbled as she stood up and dusted off her robes, "Twenty years we've been in this world and neither Harry nor I can get a single Floo entrance right." This was also the reason Hermione Floo-ed directly into her office rather than the Ministry Atrium.

As she stood up she looked into a mirror and bit back a string of curses when she saw her reflection.

Her previously brown hair had grown much darker in colour and they had lost their curl. Her hair was now wavy and reached the end of her spine. Her chocolate brown eyes had flashed into blood red that looked ready to strike down its prey. Her face had gone from a tanned skin tone to a pale one. The biggest change was of course the two-inch fangs that had erupted from her jaw in place of her canines.

Oh yeah, that was also why Hermione hated Halloween. She was a vampire and on Halloween, her bloodlust grew more than average. "F this," Hermione muttered as she plunged her arm into the bag she carried with her and pulled out a blood bag.

As she drank some of the blood from her reserves she thought back to how she had ended up in this situation.

She had been turned almost seven years ago on an assignment from the then head of the DMLE, Gawain Robards. She had to investigate a muggle village where muggles were dropping dead due to severe blood loss caused by fang bites. She had gone there and had met another wizard which seemed very suspicious to her. However, going against her instincts, Hermione had formed a temporary alliance with the wizard because he seemed to know his way around.

The trail and clues had led to an abandoned warehouse sort of building where she had suspected a vampire lived. She had walked into the warehouse with the wizard on the lookout when she had felt a tingling on the back of her neck and fangs sinking into the side of her neck. She had screamed and shot a quick blasting curse at the attacker to realise that the wizard had been a Vampire who had magic. They were rare but not overly so and Hermione should have been prepared for such a possibility and she was disappointed in herself for not preparing for it.

No one knew of what had actually transpired on the assignment and Hermione intended to keep it that way. She wrote some cock and bull story in the assignment file and gave it Robards without a word. She applied several glamour charms to her appearance which could only fall if she went into an area where glamour charms were brought down on their own.

She stashed the blood bag back in her mokeskin pouch and when she turned around to observe the living room of Grimmauld Place she was met with an image much more horrifying than the sudden appearance of her vampiric features.

The usually dark and damp nature of the house seemed even more oppressive to Hermione as she observed the room. The curtains were scratched beyond repair as the moon was shining bright in the sky, the walls were deeply scratched and books were strewn around the whole place. She knelt down to look at the cover of one of the books, Werewolves Ascending.

Werewolves? Why is Harry reading up on werewolves?

Hermione drew her wand slowly as she exited the living room and made her way into the rest of the house. She walked into the kitchen and noticed most of the cutlery strewn about the area, some of them crushed to pancakes others simply smashed into pieces. She carefully avoided them and made her way to the upper floors.

She bit back a little gasp as she saw the brutally scratched up portrait of Walburga Black. Harry never took her down nor had he warned the mother of Sirius Black that he was about to seal the House shut which might not have been true from what Hermione was seeing. She traced her hand over the various scratches on the railings of the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a faint growling coming from Sirius's bedroom.

She curled her hand around the Auror distress pendant that was linked directly to Harry because right now if it wasn't him in Sirius's bedroom, he was the only one she trusted. She slowly walked up the stairs avoiding the known creaks in the stairs carefully.

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of Sirius's bedroom and with all her courage she slid the door open. Whatever she was expecting it was nothing compared to what she did see.

In front of her stood a two-legged furry beast. Her eyes traced the beast's large feet and bulky and furry torso before it settled at its face. There was something in the face that reminded Hermione of someone she couldn't quite place. The beast which Hermione deduced was a werewolf stared at her with an intense glare and an increase in the tone and volume of his growl. With fur as black as the night, the werewolf stalked pounced at her. Hermione jumped out of the way and raised her wand with the words for the Blasting curse on the tip of her tongue when she looked into the werewolf's eyes.

The werewolf's eyes were a shade that reminded her of emeralds. Emerald eyes that could belong to only one person who knew of this place's existence. Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes, "Harry." She lowered her wand to try and talk to him and that was a mistake. With a crash, she flew into the bedroom opposite Sirius's as the heavy paw of Were-Harry hit her in the chest. She groaned as her back registered the pain of going through a solid wooden door and then slamming into a wall.

She rubbed her blurry eyes and barely jumped out of the way when Were-Harry punched at her again. "Where the fuck is my wand?" She whispered to herself as she reached out randomly to secure her wand. She was yet again slammed into the wall when another paw of Were-Harry hit her in the back this time. She tucked her head down as she flew into another wall and grunted when the impact registered her.

She reached out blindly and cheered internally as her hand curled around her wand. She shouted, "Stupefy!" A red ball of light rushed towards Were-Harry who simply batted away the spell and growled. "Of course. Even as a Werewolf he has to show me that he can bat away my spells." She muttered to herself as she eyes Were-Harry's every move. His eyes were alight with anger and a hint of excitement as he lunged at her again.

"Protego!" Were-Harry crashed into the invisible barrier that had erected itself between herself and him. Were-Harry stood up and growled out loud before he slashed his arm to break through the shield charm with a force that sent Hermione flying down the stairs.

"Arresto Momentum." Hermione bellowed as she stopped in midair to lessen her fall from the first floor to the ground floor. The senses on the back of her neck tingled and she instinctively rolled out of her position just as Were-Harry leapt in the same position. She bared her fangs as she grew a little agitated and lunged at Were-Harry using her enhanced strength instead of her wand. She ducked under one of Were-Harry's slashes and punched him in the gut with all the force she could muster, which as a vampire with enhanced senses and bodily movements was a lot.

But apparently, not enough for the wizard who had defeated Voldemort.

Were-Harry took a few steps back from the blow before he growled loudly again and tried to crush her in between both his paws. Hermione ducked under the action and tried to punch Were-Harry in the jaw but he was apparently faster as he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Hermione cried out loudly as she was once again thrown into the kitchen this time with a force that actually cracked her back.

She grabbed a pan that was strewn about and just as Were-Harry came close to her she swung it. The pan connected with a huge thunk! And Harry staggered back from the blow. Hermione stood up as fast as she could before she slammed her fist into Harry's furry jaw. Her fist slightly cracked at the impact but she had to defeat Harry so that she could calm him down and she could give a rat's ass about her bones right about now. She slammed her fist into his torso once more as she ducked down and her back groaned under the action which caused her to groan out loud.

As Were-Harry recovered from the impact she applied a quick healing charm to her back which resulted in her getting slammed into the wall with a furry paw encircling her neck. She looked down and saw the emerald green eyes she had begun to see in a recurring dream. Were-Harry growled and somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione thought, Is he asking me if I have any last wishes?

The paw contracted around her neck and Hermione started struggling wildly. She brought her hands up to loosen the hold of the paw on her neck but it was futile. Hermione felt her vision slowly blackening as her body was bereft of oxygen. She barely gasped out, "Harry, don't."

The Werewolf's eyes widened slightly and his hold loosened a bit but he didn't let go. Hermione gasped in big gulps of air before the hand started contracting again. She pulled against the paw as she began to do something that could be the only possible way to talk down any version of an angry Harry.

Hitting his emotions.

She could see the faint traces of the harry she had known for all these years struggling to gain control but it seemed that Harry had not taken the Wolfsbane potion for his transformation. She began speaking, "Harry, it's me, Hermione. Your best friend, boss," She gulped down some bile that rose in her throat as she said the next word, "Your sister, the person who would never leave your side."

The grip didn't loosen and Hermione struggled to speak, "If you're going to kill me there's something you should know, Harry. I love you, Harry Potter." She gasped as the grip loosed a bit. It seemed that even simple words were reaching Harry's humane thought process.

Hermione continued, "It's always been you, nobody else. I don't know how I didn't see this before but I've just realised it. Harry, I love you because you're one of a kind. You saved my life in my first year without expecting anything in return. In the second year, you sat by my side when I was stiff as a stone from staring into the reflection of the eyes of the basilisk. At that time, I just thought you were the best friend in the world. I think it all changed in the third year when we took that ride on Buckbeak to save Sirius. Just the way your body and aura felt safe to me should have been an indicator but apparently, some things can't be learnt from books." As Were-Harry's sole concentration was on her, Hermione started edging one of her hands toward the slab of the kitchen. She might have been speaking the truth but she chose to have more precautions in case things went haywire.

"In Fourth year, it felt so good to see the look on longing in your eyes when you finally realised that I was a girl, but yet you chose to focus your attention on Cho and me on the books I had. The end of the fifth was the one things began to fall apart I think. Sirius had died and you chose to confine your problems to yourself. I had injured myself severely along with the others which translated for you that you were the cause for it and even though I didn't know it at the time, I loved you even more for it." Her hand curled around the handle of a heavy pot and she gripped it tightly as Were-Harry's growls turned into soft whimpers.

"The sixth year was a fiasco in our relationship but even with your unnecessary obligation to stay with Snape's book it hurt me to belittle you for not listening to me but you had to learn. I was cruel and jealous and I should have tackled things differently. The Hunt. What can I say about that? I chose you at that confrontational moment not because our task was important but also because subconsciously I knew that leaving you alone would hurt me beyond measure. The Battle. That was perhaps the only time I wished to truly kill you." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she remembered Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms. "You left me alone without telling me that you were about to walk to your death. Why? Simply because it would hurt us? What do you assume it would have felt when we… no, I would have realised that you walked to your death, sacrificing yourself simply because you wanted to save everybody and for once in your life, you couldn't be selfish?"

Were-Harry's grip loosened further and Hermione dealt the final blow, "I've been avoiding you for the past few weeks because I've realised that I love you but you would be better off without a muggle-born vampire. But now,... I don't think I can leave in this condition. You're my responsibility Potter, no one else's." She smiled faintly as blood trickled from her lips, "And I'm really sorry for this." Were-Harry tilted his head in confusion but he had no time to react as she swung the heavy pot with the help of her enhanced strength and knocked out Harry.

As Were-Harry slumped to the ground, Hermione dropped down the pot and slid down beside Harry in a sitting position. She ran a hand through his fur as she sighed, "I don't know what I want now. For some reason, I want you to remember what I said because I can't see you with anyone else without you knowing how I feel. For some other reason, I want you to forget it because I'm afraid it will ruin what we have."

She placed a soft kiss on his furry eyelid and slid to the ground in exhaustion and smiled softly as she felt the sweet embrace of darkness wash over her.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry James Potter slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone's hand running through his hair. He kept his eyes closed as he thought about what had happened last night. It had been a full moon which meant he had his transformation in Grimmauld but who was the other person with him. He looked down and noticed that he was already wearing clothes… but who?

Hermione…

His eyes snapped open as he remembered his last few moments of clarity as a werewolf when something had hit him in the head. Hermione had told him that she loved him. He wanted to sing and dance when he remembered her declaration. He had realised his feelings for her long ago but was afraid to act on them because he didn't want to ruin what they had.

"You're quite loud in the morning, aren't you?" A soft voice which indicated the speaker was amused broke him out of his musings.

His eyes found the chocolate brown eyes of one Hermione Granger. "Loud? Did I say all that stuff out loud?"

Hermione chuckled as she placed a kiss to his forehead, "No silly. You were thinking so loud I couldn't resist a passive legilimency scan." Harry blushed a little both at Hermione's kiss and his loud thinking.

"About last night…" He trailed off when he noticed that Hermione's features were different from what he was used to seeing on almost an everyday basis. Hermione was silent waiting for him to continue when he began speaking.

"Something's different about you."

Hermione's ears turned red as she said, "No. There isn't anything different about me."

"You're lying." Harry proclaimed, "You were never really a good liar, to begin with, but your ears turn red as well." Hermione smiled involuntarily baring the fangs that she had sought to hide from Harry.

Harry gasped, "You're a vampire." After a pause of a few moments, "And you didn't tell me!"

Hermione looked affronted, "Yes, well, you didn't tell me that you were a werewolf!"

Harry gaped at her before he said, "Hey! That happened a few weeks ago, how long have you been hiding your vampire-y thingy from me?"

"Well… I… uh… Shut up!" She snapped at him lightly.

"I won't unless you tell me how you became a Vamp…" Unfortunately, (or fortunately according to some), Harry did not get to continue as Hermione crashed her lips on Harry's and poured her love and affection in the kiss to get him to shut up and forget all coherent thoughts.

Harry seemingly going with the flow encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. All coherent thoughts flew out of both their brains which meant one thing for sure.

Hermione being a Vampire, Harry being a Werewolf and the demands of the Weasley family were all forgotten as the two of them lost themselves in the sweet and addictive love for each other.

~~*~~  
 **The End** **  
**~~*~~


End file.
